mugmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mugman.net
Mugman.net is the main website for the web cartoon, Mugman. Appearance The site itself is small on most browsers, taking up mostly the middle of the page, with the rest being blackness. The box that holds the site's features has three tabs, Characters, Cartoons, and Stuff. The picture in the middle of the box can be changed by clicking on it. Trivia *Both domains mugman.net and mugman.info were ordered on January 20, 2015 as seen in a tweet from Jacob Lenard. *In the files of mugman.net, there appears to be an unused "About" button, which probably was meant to be for the home page. *If you went in the frame on the Cartoons page, the page title would say "Hey! How'd You Get Here?", but a few weeks later, it changed into "Mugman's Cartoons". *There is another domain name, mugman.info, but it is currently blank as of now, with an index as it's homepage with a few things protected by WebGator. Website Updates *March 20, 2015 - The Cricket has been added to Cartoons, pics 42 and 43 added. *March 12, 2015 - pics 35 - 41 has been added. *March 11, 2015 - pic 32, 33, and 34 has been added. * March 9, 2015 -Teanna, Johnny, Papa, and the Free Wizard's descriptions are slightly changed. * March 7, 2015 - **"Opening Sequence" added to Cartoons **Pementa added to Characters **Stuff section added, Animation Goofs added to Stuff * March ?, 2015 - pic29, 30 and 31.png added to the homepage * Feburary 16, 2015 - "Mugman Can't Sleep" gets added to Cartoons * Feburary 13, 2015 - mugman.net opens to the public * January 24, 2015 - Miles releases picture of the mugman.net website in progress, w/ the "About" button * January 20, 2015 - mugman.net and mugman.info gets registered Pictures on Mugman.net's home page *Pic 1 - Mugman is riding Sunshine like a horse. *Pic 2 - Mugman and Teanna are watching TV. *Pic 3 - Mugman smiling while standing next to the Free Wizard *Pic 4 - Mugman is standing on the sidewalk while he is sad, and some cars are behind him. *Pic 5 - Mugman is with his snowman and Teanna is with her Snow-Teanna *Pic 6 - Mugman is shown horribly drawn and is in a horribly drawn farm from Mugman Can't Sleep *Pic 7 - A weird clay model of Mugman. *Pic 8 - Johnny and Papa are arguing with each other. *Pic 9 - Mugman is waving. *Pic 10 - Mugman is walking through a hallway with his nighty-night hat (Scene from Mugman Can't Sleep). *Pic 11 - Mugman is relaxing in front of a tree. *Pic 12 - Mugman's computer showing ePeninsula. (Scene from Mugman Gets Into Shape) *Pic 13 - Mugman is heading towards the gym. (Scene from Mugman Gets Into Shape) *Pic 14 - Mugman saying "Hi." to Teanna. (Scene from Mugman's Pet) *Pic 15 - Mugman and Teanna next to each other. *Pic 16 - Mugman shivering in the cold. *Pic 17 - Teanna standing next to the armchair. *Pic 18 - Shows Mugman's feet walking with a shadow. *Pic 19 - Random Mugman drawings. *Pic 20 - The wizard squeeze toy that the Free Wizard is based off of. *Pic 21 - A handmade Mugman model. *Pic 22 - Another picture of the Mugman model. *Pic 23 - Mugman and Sunshine walking down the sidewalk. (Scene from Mugman's Pet) *Pic 24 - Mugman being pulled up by a hook. (Scene from the opening sequence) *Pic 25 - A strange 3D Mugman model. *Pic 26 - Mugman sitting on bleachers while sad. *Pic 27 (1) - Pementa walking while listening to music * Pic 27 (2) - A 3D model of Mugman smiling. *Pic 28 - All main characters in one picture. *Pic 29 - Different Mugman artwork made by different people. *Pic 30 - A sketch of Mugman giving a thumbs up. *Pic 31 - Mugman backing up from a weird mug monster. *Pic 32 - A colored-pencil drawing of Johnny and Papa laughing at something. *Pic 33 - Mugman in Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. *Pic 34 - Mugman in a brown circle. (Scene from the opening sequence) * Pic 35 - Gmod models of Mugman, Johnny, and Teanna. * Pic 36 - A colored-pencil drawing of Mugman and Teanna. * Pic 37 - A drawing of Mugman and Pementa. * Pic 38 - The way Jacob Lenard draws Mugman with his eyes closed. * Pic 39 - Mugman's Wish being animated. * Pic 40 - More Mugman artwork. * Pic 41 - Mugman being a derp while riding a fish. * Pic 42 - Teanna about to step on something. (From The Cricket) * Pic 43 - A picture of Mugman waving, which was probably made in Flash.